Escapade
by Homeless1
Summary: Journaliste ayant peu d'argent, Samuel prend tous les contrats qui lui passent sous la main. Mais que ce passe-t-il lorsque l'article que vous devez rédiger va à l'encontre de ce que croient vos supérieurs ?


Samuel finissait d'écrire son article, plongé dans les ténèbres qui envahissaient son bureau. Il fixait son écran, imperturbable malgré les rayons argentés de la lune qui pénétraient par l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Le seul bruit qui lui était audible était le son dérisoire de ses doigts frêles qui tapaient sur les touches de son clavier.

Il allait de plus en plus vite, piochant les touches de temps à autre.

« Jamais je ne pourrai comprendre les vampires, je le sais bien. À moins que…»

Samuel s'arrêta, hésitant, et effaça les trois derniers mots qu'il avait tapés : il ne pouvait pas écrire n'importe quoi. Il respira profondément, expira, puis se résolu à les taper nerveusement, comme si ces quelques mots étaient tabous.

Pesant les pours et les contres, il s'y abandonna, laissant ses mains agir d'elles-mêmes.

Il respira profondément, puis expira.

« À moins que je goûte au sang d'un humain… »

D'un geste tremblant, Samuel envoya l'article à son patron et sortit de son bureau. Il emprunta les mêmes ruelles maculées qu'à l'habitude, préférant la rapidité de ces passages à la nocuité des grandes rues : Sherbrooke n'avait jamais été aussi lamentable.

« C'est certainement pour cette raison, avait-il écrit dans son article _Au-dessus de nous_, que la classe moyenne, aussi bourgeoise soit-elle, a fait ériger une ville de lumière au-dessus de nos têtes. Et nous, misérables fauchés que nous sommes, devons-nous réellement nous résigner à subir les méandres du gouvernement ? À nous terrer dans les débris que sont devenues nos maisons, alors que des manoirs les attendent, tout en haut ? »

Il pénétra dans son appartement et s'affala sur le canapé. Il était épuisé.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée sortie de ses gonds, projetée et fracassée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Des hommes armés pénétrèrent dans la garçonnière à toute vitesse et l'encerclèrent, le confinant à demeurer immobile sur le divan.

Samuel regardait tout autour, paniqué, alors que l'un des hommes s'approchait de lui.

- Vous êtes Samuel Johnson ? lui demanda-t-il.

L'interpelé hocha lentement la tête.

À cette affirmation, deux des soldats, les plus baraqués du groupe, l'empoignèrent au niveau des aisselles et le soulevèrent.

- Lâchez-moi ! criait-il de toutes ses forces en se débattant.

Les hommes ignoraient ses protestations. Ils se contentaient de suivre les ordres de leur commandant, petit être trapu et infâme qui semblait marcher sur des échasses, le faisant sortir de l'immeuble et l'entraînant dans les rues.

Ils le pavanaient, l'exposaient aux regards accusateurs des passants. Samuel était devenu un animal de foire, exhibé sur le Boulevard pour les divertir.

L'écrivain voyait de loin les tours de l'hôpital psychiatrique qu'avait improvisé le gouvernement. À quoi bon fournir une bâtisse décente aux miséreux que cette ville habitait? Les anciens châteaux d'eau leur avaient alors semblés être suffisants.

Les deux colosses lui firent passer le seuil métallique de la plus haute tour.

Samuel glissa son regard sur chacun des patients. La plupart se déplaçaient librement dans les couloirs. Ils regardaient le sol, les murs, parfois même le plafond, mais aucun d'eux ne considérait les trois nouveaux arrivants. Les autres étaient cachés dans leur chambre, cherchant à tout prix à disparaitre aux yeux des autres.

Les gardes le déposèrent sur le sol et l'entrainèrent dans un tournant.

À l'aide d'une roche, un vieillard s'affairait à limer ses dents. Il les affutait, enlevait la poussière, puis les affutait de nouveau.

Samuel frissonna tout au long de leur passage devant l'anthropophage tourmenté. Il était nerveux, troublé par la présence de toutes ces personnes altérées qui l'entouraient. Il voulait partir, se mettre à courir comme jamais, mais il n'en avait pas le courage.

Ses escortes le firent passer dans un autre couloir, plus petit que le précédant, et s'arrêtèrent devant une ouverture. Samuel regarda tout autour, puis posa son regard perplexe sur les deux gardes.

Sur le mur, à droite, une petite plaque de cuivre portait le nom de Damien-Aaron Legaré et le sien. Il pénétra et les vigiles quittèrent après son passage.

Tout au fond de l'alcôve se tenait un jeune homme, svelte et confiant. Il examinait son visage dans un petit miroir fixé au mur, inclinant la tête de droite à gauche, faisant balancer sa queue-de-cheval.

Sans prévenir, il arracha l'élastique qui retenait ses longs cheveux noirs, puis se tourna vers Samuel.

- Bonjour! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je suis Damien!

Il lui tendit la main en souriant.

L'écrivain le voyait plus détendu qu'à son arrivée : il n'avait plus ce regard suffisant. Il le voyait plus confiant, plus amical.

Il serra la main que le garçon lui tendait.

- Samuel.

Damien sembla enchanté. Il se dirigea d'un pas sautillant vers son modeste lit de camp et extirpa quelque chose de sous son mince matelas. Il revint à Samuel, une minuscule boîte de bois dans le creux de ses mains.

- Tu vois ça? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

Il en sortit une clef, dorée et parsemée de taches de rouille, qu'il brandit sous le nez de son nouveau complice. Quand il fut certain que Samuel l'avait bien vu, et seulement à ce moment là, il cacha son trésor derrière son dos.

Damien s'inclina, plaçant son front à quelques centimètres de celui de l'homme, et murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

- Dis, tu veux que je te fasse sortir d'ici?

Embarrassé, Samuel ne répondait pas. Il le jaugeait, incrédule. Il avait peur, mais en même temps, il était soulagé que le seul trouble de son camarade de chambre fût ce genre de croyances.

Au bout d'un moment de fixation mutuelle, il parvint enfin à murmurer:

- Quoi ?

Contre toute attente, Damien rit. Il balança ses bras de tous les côtés comme un enfant, terriblement amusé, et sautilla un peu plus loin.

- Tu verras! Tu verras ! Tu verras! répétait-il en criant. Tu verras!

Enfin, il se calma et retourna jusqu'à Samuel. Il était sérieux, le regard pétillant de complicité et quelques mèches rebelles tombaient devant ses yeux.

- Ce soir, trois heures après le couvre-feu, tu verras.

Damien s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers son lit. Il replaça la clef dans la petite boîte, puis la petite boîte sous le matelas avant de s'étaler sur ses draps.

Samuel fit de même. Il s'étendit, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son nouveau complice et stoppa son attention au plafond de taule.

Comme promis, Damien le réveilla. Il lui faisait signe de le suivre sans faire de bruit, sans poser la moindre question. Ce que Samuel fit.

Au bout d'un moment, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle ternie par le temps, où des casseroles pendaient du plafond et où des restes de nourriture parsemaient le plancher.

- Tu vois cette porte, là-bas? murmura Damien, pointant le coin opposé.

- Oui.

- Et bien, c'est par là que nous allons sortir !

Damien sourit en brandissant fièrement sa clef devant lui.

À quelques pas de la porte, Damien s'arrêta, sortit un élastique de sa poche et attacha ses cheveux. L'écrivain ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi s'arrêtaient-ils alors qu'ils étaient si près du but ?

Le garçon regarda sa main. La clef y était toujours. Toutefois, il la tenait différemment, comme si elle n'avait plus d'importance.

Sans crier gare, Damien se mit à beugler:

- Garde! Garde! Un patient assai de s'échapper! Garde!

Samuel regardait dans tous les sens. Il cherchait un endroit où se cacher; où fuir la traitrise de Damien. Il plongea et rampa se cacher derrière une porte.

Deux gardes s'introduisirent dans la cuisine avec nonchalance. Ils adressaient un sourire entendu à Damien, comme s'ils savaient précisément que Damien allait se mettre à crier à une telle heure de la nuit.

- Que fais-tu aussi loin de ta chambre, Aaron ? demanda le premier.

Damien lissa ses cheveux attachés et retira une mèche de l'élastique pour la laisser pendre à côté de son visage. Il considérait les surveillants de haut, à la manière d'un supérieur, sans s'attarder à eux. Le garçon tenait son dos droit, les pieds légèrement écartés et laissait pendouiller la clef du bout de son index droit.

- Ramenez-moi à ma chambre, exigea-t-il, hautain. J'ai autre chose à faire que de demeurer dans cet endroit … disons … inqualifiable.

Les gardes semblaient se moquer de lui. Après tout, pour eux, il n'était qu'un fou.

- Et lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant la porte où se cachait Samuel, vous pouvez le laisser là. Je ne veux pas de lui dans ma chambre.

Ils empoignèrent Samuel par le bras et en firent tout autant avec Damien. En un rien de temps, les complices se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, étendus sous les couvertures. L'un dormait paisiblement malgré la présence de l'autre, et le second ruminait la trahison du premier.

Au petit matin, quand la cloche de la fin du couvre-feu retenti, Samuel se tourna vers le mur, se coupant de tout contact avec son compagnon de chambre qui essayait d'attirer son attention depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Il se tourna enfin, ayant atteint la limite de sa patience.

Damien était assis au pied de son lit et avait à nouveau détaché ses cheveux. Le garçon, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa naïveté, lui demanda de nouveau:

- Dis, tu veux que je te fasse sortir d'ici ?


End file.
